Nightmare
by CiCi-KellieK
Summary: Kellie and Darry find themselfs looking for jobs when..well, you'll just have to read it! Oh, don't forget to review!


Nightmare  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the ideas...Thank you Joss Whedon for creating the BEST show in the world! I also want to thank SparkingDiamond for creating Darry Moore and Kellie Kennedy, because I love them both! Well, here goes nothing!  
  
Kellandria Kennedy and Daralyn Moore sat in their sunlit Sunnydale room. Kellie and Darry were having a bit of a problem-they needed money.  
Kellie picked up a newspaper and frowned.   
"Hmmm...this is great. A cocktail waitress. I don't think so," Kellie said looking over at her cousin.  
" We can't be too picky these days. Take Buffy for instance. She works as a Doublemeat Palace waitress. We aren't going to get jobs as movie stars." Darry said picking up another newspaper.  
Kellie folded her paper, making a face at Darry. Kellie sat in her pile of newspapers and looked up at Darry.  
"Nothing in these unless you want to clean up after elephants in the circus. I don't know, Dar, this could be you lucky break!" Kellie retorted sarcastically.   
"Here's one for you, Kellie. A stripper. What'd ya think about that job?" Darry smiled at her glaring cousin.  
Kellie got up and stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.  
" I was just kidding," Darry whispered to herself. Just then, Dawn Summers knocked on the bedroom/attic door and stepped in.  
" Was that Kellie? What's her deal?" Dawn asked.  
" I made a joke...uhhh...I guess I hurt her feelings," Darry said knowing exactly where Kellie was going.  
  
Kellie stormed into Spike's crypt and surprised the vampire, who was watching his television. He smiled when his girlfriend walked in.  
"Hey, Pet. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Spike asked and got up. He walked over to where Kellie was standing. She smiled when he put his hands on her face, pulling her lips to his in a light, gentle kiss. Kellie returned the kiss.  
" Would you like to see me strip?" Kellie asked, dead serious.  
" Baby, you know I'd LOVE to see you str- wait. Why do you ask, Lamb?" Spike asked, slightly worried.  
" Do I give you pleasure? Darry said I should be a stripper," Kellie replied.   
Spike rubbed his fingers on Kellie's soft skin. "Don't listen to the little bugger. Why did she say that, Luv?" Spike asked trying to cheer the seer up.  
" I need money. MON-EY!" Kellie yelled.  
"Oh, That's all baby? I could get you a job at Willy's as a cocktail waitress." Spike smiled.  
" Do I look like a cocktail waitress to you?!" Kellie asked, raising her voice.  
"Do you want me answer that question?"  
"No."  
"I love you." Spike said and leaned over to kiss Kellie, but she was think way ahead of him and reached for his shirt.  
"I love you too." She replied, finishing taking off Spike's shirt. She closed her eyes and kissed his smooth, wet lips. Spike started for her shirt, but she stopped him.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll come back tonight ok, baby?" She asked him with helpless, innocent eyes.  
"Why?" Spike asked.  
"It's Darry. I feel bad. I kinda did the same thing to her, you know. It was something about elephant crap... Anyway, I love you." Kellie kissed Spike once more before she walked out of Spike's crypt.  
Kellie walked into the Summer's house, Briefly saying "hi" to Willow and Buffy. She walked upstairs and into her and Darry's room. Darry sat in a pile of highlighted newspapers.  
" Listen, Dar. I'm sorry about that thing with the elephants." Kellie quickly said. The sun began to set. Suddenly, Darry turned into a werewolf. Before Kellie could react, werewolf Darry leapt into Kellie. Kellie screamed when the werewolf's teeth dug into her skin.  
Suddenly, Kellie jolted up from her bed, sweating. She looked over to find Darry sound asleep. Kellie lifted the covers off of her legs and hugged Darry. Despite the late hours of the night and despite the fact that she was dressed in her pajamas, Kellie walked out of the Summer's house to Spike's crypt.  
When she reached Spike's crypt, she walked in an headed towards his bed. Laying in it was a sleeping Spike. She crawled into his bed with him and put her arm around his bare chest. He turned to face her, still asleep. Kellie fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning, Kellie woke up to find her vampire beau still sleeping. She shook him gently to wake him up to ask:  
"Do I look like a cocktail waitress?" 


End file.
